dungeon_warfarefandomcom-20200215-history
Bolt Trap
Bolt Trap The bolt Trap is a medium ranged shooting trap that hurls deadly bolts down a corridor to leave your enemies as so much hamburger. It has a medium cool down time and high damage. Appearance This is where you will write a brief description of the aesthetic appearance of the trap. No opinions, please. Abilities The trap has a trigger range of 3 and shoots three bolts. Each bolt deals the damage listed below. If the damage of one bolt is enough to kill the first enemy it can hit, the other two bolts continue to fly onward. Should another enemy be in It's path, the sequence continues, until all bolts are spent. All damage of one bolt is spent on the enemy it hit, no left over damage bleeds onto the next enemy. So a 7 hit point enemy will take two tier 1 bolts to take down, the remaining 5 damage is lost, and one bolt remains to damage the enemy behind it for 6 damage. The bolts have no distance limit and always fly straight. They fly until they hit an enemy or hit a wall. The bolts do not target and therefore fly past your demons, skeletons and lichs. Level dependent benefits For each level in trap mastery you put in the bolt trap, you receive a 1% damage bonus per bolt. This is in addition to any upgrade bonus you receive from Tier 2, 3 and 4. With 5 levels in bolt trap, you enable the ability to level up you bolt trap to a Tier 2 trap (see below). With 10 levels in bolt trap, you enable the ability to level up you bolt trap to a Tier 3 trap (see below). With 15 levels in bolt trap, you enable the ability to level up you bolt trap to a Tier 4 trap (see below). With more levels, the damage bonus continues to increase, but there are no further upgrades to enable. Strategies Any ideas on how to use the trap, All opinions welcome. Be sure to subhead each strategy. Strategy 1 This trap works best against the grain, but in long corridors it can fire the adventurers in the back as well. The bolts fly faster than the fastest adventurer can walk. Strategy 2 It also works well against high hit point monsters, it can work even perpendicular to the corridor when they come in great enough numbers. Especially in waves where the adventurers have healers, it is important to make an instant kill. This is the highest damaging trap save the hex trap, and way cheaper. It will be your bread and butter in most of the dungeons. Strategy 3 When you upgrade this trap, the cool down is reset and it is ready to fire again. You can get off 3 additional shots in a very short time by doing this. Especially useful against an early wave that bunched up behind a door, before coming to your traps. Stats This is where all statistics will be put. Eventually, there will be a chart laid out. But today is not that day. No opinions. * Starting Price: 700 * Cool Down: 3.5 seconds * Damage: 6 (per bolt, it fires 3) * Range: 3 * Tier 2 Upgrade: * Cost: 200 * +1 damage per bolt * Tier 3 Upgrade: * Cost: 250 * +1.5 damage per bolt (stacks with tier 2) * Tier 4 Upgrade: * Cost: 250 * +1 damage per bolt (stacks with tier 2+3) * Shoots 5 bolts instead of 3 * Sell Price: -100 of total trap cost Trivia Self explanitory. Use bullets. Glitches Same as Trivia. Use bullets.